The Helmet of Hermes
by Mitsuha Miyamizi
Summary: Percy and the Seven attend Goode High School for the last few months of school. When an odd boy turns up, it's up to Percy to find out his story. But what happens when the boy is actually Lord Hermes, looking for help from some experienced demigods to find a lost posession: his Winged Helmet? Read On! I suck at summaries Rated T because I'm paranoid.


blockquote  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"strongA/N: Hello readers! This is my first time using as an author, so please excuse me if my formatting sucks. Side note: Classes will be starting soon, so I'm sorry if I don't post often./strongbr /strongRick Riordan: Tell 'em/strongbr /strongMe: No...you tell 'em/strongbr /strongRick: *sighs* Fine. All the PJO/HoO characters are mine. So is part of the backstory. To be Frank, I own Percy Jackson./strongbr /strongPercy: *gasp* I am OWNED?/strongbr /strongAnnabeth: *facepalm*/strongbr /strongMe: Aaaanyway/strongbr /strongRick: Better get on with the story! Don't want to keep 'em waiting!/strongbr /strongMe: *mutters* Says the man who made us wait months for a LITERAL CLIFFHANGER/strongbr /strongRick: Hey, writer's block is real, okay?/strongbr /strongMe: I hate you./strongbr /strong_/strong/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"strongPercy's POV/strong/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"? Under the sea, Under the sea?/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"I smashed a button on my alarm clock and rolled out of bed. "Stupid brunch," I muttered under my breath. I opened my dresser to find my faded Camp Half-Blood T-/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"shirt. That works. I finished getting dressed and headed to the living room, half expecting Coach Hedge to bellow, "You're late, cupcake!" Then I remembered. I wasn't/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"on the Argo II anymore. I was home. "That's good, isn't it?" My brain asked. "You've got cookies, your mother, what more could you want?" "Annabeth." My disgruntled/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"inner conscience replied. Thank you, inner conscience. "Percy, let's go!" I looked to the open apartment door to see my mother standing beside it, with Paul at her side/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;". "Do I have to?" I whined. "Percy," my mother began, " It's that new pizza place across the street, why wouldn't you want to come?" She asked me quizzically. " Who/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"goes to a pizza place for brunch?" I asked her smugly. "Percy, it's 11:50." She replied flatly, crossing her arms. Paul nodded. "You slept through breakfast, and we/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"thought we could cut you some slack." Paul and my mother shared a worried look, and I immediately knew what they were talking about. I decided not to think about it./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;""Good choice," my brain said. Shut up, brain. According to Leo's obviously over-exaggerated story, both Annabeth and I practically went into anaphylactic shock every/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"time the name was even mentioned. "Annabeth," I thought. I could IM her when I got home. I heaved a sigh, my mind and my stomach turning back to food. "Let's go."/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"_/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"strongSally's POV/strong/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"I pushed open the doors to the crowded restaurant. The plan was going perfectly. At 12:00 precisely, while we were all still here, Annabeth would arrive and unpack in/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"the guest bedroom. At 12:30, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Leo surprise Percy. At 12:45, Connor, Travis and Katie would arrive, setting up camp in the empty/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"apartment across from ours. Connor had advised the rest of the seven, Travis and Katie being an exception, not to share a flat with him. Thinking back, it was more like/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"a warning. The three of us stepped up to the counter. "Welcome to The Leaning Restaurant of Pizza!" An employee shouted. " Custom pizza for/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"every table! Youchoose your toppings, we bake it into a custom pizza!" A mischievous grin was plastered across Percy's face. But what the/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"employee said next would not return the/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"same response./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"_/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"strongPercy's POV/strong/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"I grinned. Customized pizza. The employee began yelling again, interrupting my train of thought./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;""Hello, my name is Bob, and I'll be your pizza maestro for today!" Why. Why did an old gray-haired man named Bob have to be our waiter. OUR waiter. Of all the/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"people. I looked away, trying not to let the bad memories consume me. Boy, did I look in the wrong place. I looked at the brick pizza oven. I looked at the fire. And all of/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"a sudden, the memories flooded back in random bits and pieces./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;""Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices for the goddess."/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;""Don't forget to tell the stars I said hello."/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;""Annabeth, where are you?"/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;""Percy, don't leave me!"/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;""Don't let it get to you!"/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;""Life is pointless."/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;""Let the river carry away your body."/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"" The other side, Nico! Lead them there, you understand?"/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;""Promise me!"/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"I turned to the exit. Just as I pushed the door open, I heard her voice. "Young hero. Don't fail me now." Gaea. I tried to move my legs and run away. I really did. But as I/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"tried, I weakened. It was as if Kronos himself were slowing down time. "Annabeth," I gasped, as I reached for a ledge. But before I could, my knees buckled, and bit by/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"bit, I slowly began to crumble./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"_*\\_( ️o - o ️)_/*_/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"strongSally's POV/strong/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"Paul immediately rushed over to the door and helped Percy up. I turned to the counter to find a horrified looking employee and the manager of the store looking equally/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"horrified. In all the years I had been with Percy, I had seen him cry. But it was never this bad. Never like this. "Ma'am?" The manager asked me, snapping me back to/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"reality. "Ma'am, is your son all right? Do we need to call 911?" The manager asked me, aware that he now had my attention. "No..." I replied, unsure. "I think he'll be/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"fine when we get home. I guess you could call it PTSD, but...he'll be fine." The manager nodded. "Is there anything we can help you or your family with, ma'am?" I/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"shook my head. "No...he'll be fine." I repeated. "He'll be fine." I headed to the doors, watching Percy shakily walk across the road, using Paul as his crutch. I glanced at/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"my watch as an idea formed in my head. Annabeth would be home./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"_/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"strongAnnabeth's POV/strong/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"I heard the door open. Home that soon? I pulled a book from my suitcase and patiently waited. That was before I heard the screams. "Annabeth. ANNABETH!" The/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"book in my hands landed with a thunk. Oh my gods. Percy. I ran out of the room and fell to my knees next to a sobbing, screaming, writhing Percy./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"I gave Sally a sad smile. "Don't worry," I said, pulling Percy to his bed and sitting him down in front of me. "It's no use," he said. "Take me. Don't take her. Please!" He/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"collapsed into my arms. I pushed him back up. "Percy, look at me," I ordered. His eyes remained closed. "Percy, look at me, please. Open your eyes. No more/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"darkness. Percy, I'm here for you." His eyes slowly flitted open. His sea-green eyes, full of sorrow, tears streaming down from them. He lifted a trembling hand and/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"placed it on my chest. "Annabeth," he muttered, "Are you...real?" It was times like this that I hated most of all. Times when he doubted his own mind. "Percy," I/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"whispered. "My heart is beating. Feel it." A smile slowly spread across his face. "Yes, Percy, I am real." The tears slowly disappeared as he wrapped his arms around/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"my waist and embraced me in a bone-crushing hug. After he let go, the happiness on his face turned to confusion. As I had expected, I was hit with question. "When/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"did you get here?" "How did you get here?" "Where are you staying?" I stifled a laugh. "I'm staying in your guest bedroom, Seaweed Brain. It was supposed to be a/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"surprise, but..." I shrugged. "I guess things took a turn." "Oh." Percy blushed. "Sorry I ruined your surprise, Wise Girl," he grumbled. "Don't be," I replied jauntily, kissing/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"his forehead. I slid off the bed. "I guess I'll tell Sally you're okay," I reasoned. "She was worried about you." Percy slid of the bed and followed me on my way. "I guess I/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"could use some cookies," he said, burying his nose in my hair. And just like that, my Seaweed Brain was back./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"_/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"strongThank you guys so much for reading! This is my first story, so, again, sorry if it's really short or bad. Don't forget to review! You/strong/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"strong guys are what /strongstrongkeeps me going!/strong/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"strongThanks,/strong/p  
/blockquote  
p style="color: #000000; font-size: 12px;"strongMitsuha Miyamizi/strong/p


End file.
